Dreams
by quizilla190
Summary: 13-year old Ashlyn Asagume is carried off into the Naruto world and forced to be an Akatsuki spy. They need an innocent bystandard to watch Kyuubi. Will she side with Konoha or the organization that brought her into the amazing world in the first place?
1. Stranger Than Fiction

.:DREAMS:.

Chapter 1: Stranger Than Fiction

Ashlyn quickly grabbed her assortment of bags and headed for the door. Normal school day as usual, nothing much happening except that Science test she had that day. It was foggy that morning, humid and damp. She slid open the van door of her carpool and made her way to her usual spot on the cramp vehicle; first row next to the window. She looked out the window as usual and watched the outside world move. She didn't really know why she always looked out the window. She guessed it was because she was always hoping for something dramatic and amazing to happen. She named the objects mentally as they went by.

"Tree, tree, bush, school, truck, car, house, fence," the list went on and on in her mind. "Sign," It was a white sign, advertising the lease of property or something, standing at about six feet. The van came to a stop at the intersection as it waited its turn to move forward. This gave Ashlyn a chance to fully observe the sign. The paint was slightly faded and the blue lettering was beginning to peel. The sign had obviously been there for at least a year. A large trash truck passed by the van, blocking the view of the sign for a split second. When the truck quickly passed, a view of a shadow had been added to the scenery. This automatically caught Ashlyn's attention considering it was the only thing she was watching. She squinted a little and her heart pounded. Had something finally occurred in her field of vision?

"It looks like a……..person!" She thought. The figure sat lazily on the sign, almost slouching. This surprised her considering that the sign looked like it was only two inches in width at best. The figure seemed wide. Not fat wide but as if the person was wearing a cloak. And its eyes…she'd seen them somewhere. They were looking straight at her, with an intense and slightly evil gaze. She shuddered slightly but as soon as she had made all of these observations, the figure had disappeared after another car blocked her vision. She blinked. Was that real? Was it just the fog getting to me? She shook her head. Everyone taught her that reality was final. The fact that the fog was thick and she was still sleepy from the previous night's sleep made it reality; therefore, final. She thought about the sign until she got to school. Her morning buddy, Ana, was waiting for her as usual.

"Hey Ashlyn!" Ashlyn waved back. "So what's up?"

"Nothing really. There was another lame Naruto chapter," Ashlyn complained as an annoyed and disappointed expression appeared on her face.

"Why what happened?" Ana asked. Ana wasn't into Naruto but Ashlyn guessed she asked for the sake of argument.

((!!SPOILER ALERT!!))

"Itachi's friggen dead. I'm glad that fight's over and all but he was one of my favorite characters," she whined. The front doors were unlocked and they made their way inside the white hallway. They saw the entrance to the girl's gym and quickened their pace. Might as well be first. They both sat down on the cold gym floor. Ashlyn spotted her other friends, Sherina and Diana, and scooted over stealthily hoping not to catch the monitoring teacher.

"Hey," she whispered cautiously. Sherina had only recently noticed she was there.

"So yeah anyway," she turned back to Diana to continue their conversation. Ashlyn hated that she did this in the morning.

"HEY! I'm here you know," she said. Sherina turned again.

"And so…" If Ashlyn could sweat drop she would.

"Stop ignoring Ashlyn like that!" Diana commanded. Diana was a saint of some sorts.

"Fine. So what happened in your life worth talking about?" Sherina asked sarcastically. Sherina wasn't usually this rude. She was actually one of Ashlyn's best friends. But she supposed that this sarcastic and weird behavior was normal by now.

"…." Ashlyn really didn't have anything to say, but she just wanted to be recognized.

"Exactly. Now as I was saying-" she continued with her conversation and Ashlyn flipped through the Full Metal Alchemist manga she had in her bag, though she had already read it the previous day. She was happy that the library at their school was updated with popular mangas instead of those series that you've never even heard of.

After about fifteen minutes of re-reading the FMA manga, they were dismissed to first period. Ashlyn's first class was P.E. so she didn't have to go far. After dressing out, she went out of the locker room and into the gym. She was the first to enter the empty gymnasium. Small rays of light streamed through the skylight above. It was a lot quieter in this gym when there weren't any girls in it. Randomly bored, she walked around the gym lazily. As she neared the opposite side of the gym, she heard a knock on the outside door. She leaned out of the gym doors to see if it was a teacher or not. Instead she saw……..Deidara? Ashlyn blinked. No really, a Deidara was at the glass paned doors of her school wanting entrance.

"What the hell?" She thought confused. He banged on the door again a more annoyed look in his eyes. He said something but she didn't hear. "Oh he must be some crazy, lunatic cosplayer! Better not let him in," Ashlyn thought. She gave him a thumbs up and mouthed something like, "awesome cosplay," and horizontally made a circle with her arm, trying to signal him to go around to the front office. For some reason he didn't seem amused. Afraid he would bust out with a gun or something she quickly returned inside the gym.

"Okay then…." She muttered to herself as she walked away from the doorway. Suddenly, out of no where, the outside door exploded! (A/N: I know he could've just kicked the door open but where's the explosion…I mean fun in that!) "Oh crap!" Ashlyn cried. She was about 10 feet away from the door when the explosion occurred. She instinctively dived to the ground and shielded her head with her arms. She thought the situation through quickly.

"Okay, psycho cosplaying terrorist bomber in school…MY school! Gotta find somewhere to hide!" She looked around the room frantically. The bleachers! She sprinted towards the hollow bleachers and dived under them. She crawled inside as deep as the wooden structure would allow and tried to slow her breathing so that it wouldn't be noticeable. She heard the light footsteps of the intruder. His sandals actually made that friction like noise like they did on the anime, which confused her slightly considering that the floor was waxed. The footfalls approached slowly. What was this guy? I mean, he just bombed a school with the alarms going off and police possibly already on their way! And now he's walking around as if he was taking an afternoon stroll! The footsteps stopped, causing Ashlyn to tense up.

The foldable front opening of the bleachers flew open. Deidara was bending down to see under the wooden structure.

"You really suck at hiding, un," he said slightly annoyed. Ashlyn froze. His voice was like the Japanese voice actor's voice except in English…weird. "Hurry up and get the hell out from under there," he commanded.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Ashlyn questioned cautiously. Deidara sighed.

" No I'm not. Now get the hell out of there so we can leave, un." Ashlyn crawled out cautiously. He didn't seem crazy. He actually looked pretty darn sane. As she crawled out from under the bleachers, she was swiftly grabbed by the arm and yanked towards the doors.

"H-hey! Woah woah! Wait a minute where in the hell are you taking me?! A-and what the hell is that?!" She pointed towards the blown up entrance. "Who the heck do you think you are?!" Just then she noticed a strange warmth on her arm where he was holding/dragging her from. It was like….movement. "AHHHH!!!!!! LET GO OF ME!! GET THAT HAND OFF OF ME!!!!" He released her. She rubbed her arm. "Those hands…You really are….." She looked at him wide eyed. "Deidara?"

He turned to her. "Yep," He said in a bored voice. Ashlyn fell back onto the floor. "What's wrong with you? C'mon we have to go."

"This is the greatest day of my life," she said exasperated. Deidara frowned. This was getting annoying.

"Um, yeah we have to go now, un!" Her arm was almost ripped out of its socket as he yanked her again.

"Ow! And stop touching me with those hands! It's weird!" He yanked her arm again so that he had her in a head lock. "Thank you. But what about my parents? What about….where and why are you taking me?!" Deidara didn't respond. Instead he quickened the pace towards the doors.

Outside he created a clay bird; sort of like the one he used to hold Gaara when he was dead. He threw her in the birds mouth very uncaringly and jumped on the birds back. The bird's mouth closed shut. Ashlyn heard the distant sounds of sirens.

"I'll explain what I can later. Just shut up and stay quiet until then, got it?" Deidara said in a surprisingly serious and commanding voice. Ashlyn responded with a very nervous 'yes sir' and the bird lifted off the ground.

So there she was…in the mouth of a clay bird…being abducted by a so-called fictional character…for no known reason…..WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!

------------------------------------

Well yeah here it is! I know it's random and I'msorry ifI upset anyone withthe 394 spoiler! I'm gonna be attentive about chapters as opposed to my first fanfic. In otherwords, less OOC unless it goes with the plot and such. Well this is TECHNACALLY my first fanfic so be nice!


	2. You Are Now Free to Move About the Cabin

quizilla190: Oh yeah! I forgot about the disclaimer! oops...well...since there is only one Naruto character in the story SO FAR I'll let him do the disclaimer!

Deidara: Okay quizilla190 does not own Naruto or any of the characters...hehe you don't own me

quizilla190: Did you not just state that

Deidara: well yeah but... ROY MUSTANG"S SHOES!

quizilla190: o.o; yeah getting that out of the way! Let's start the fanfic!

Chapter 2: You Are Now Free to Move About the Cabin

The afternoon breeze filtered through the mouth of the clay bird. Ashlyn had been ordered to be quiet, so that's pretty much what she did…for about eight hours now. She assumed this was enough time of silence when they might be flying over California for all she knew.

"Hey Deidara! You need to give me some answers!" At first he didn't respond.

"It's Deidara-sama. Well I don't know the actual specifics, but all I know is I was ordered to pick you up; that's all, un," Deidara called. Wow. A truck-load of answers!

"Well um, Deidara-sama, what about my parents? Won't they send out search parties and such? And where in the hell are you taking me anyway!" She raised her voice. Deidara sighed.

"I dunno. You're their problem. You'll probably be pronounced missing or whatever. Oh and I'm supposed to take you over this huge ocean apparently to a place called Japan or something…" 

"J-Japan! That's a seventeen hour flight, ON A REGULAR PLANE! And don't you know what that "huge ocean" is called!" Ashlyn was infuriated. She was definitely not ready for and possible38 hour flight! 

"Well this is only my second time coming here, so I don't know the geography, un. First time I came here was about seven years ago. I didn't know a lot actually. I accidentally blew up a plane or whatever you call them," Deidara sighed as if it was like a good memory. "Such a huge and beautiful explosion," he nodded his head in approval.

"…." Ashlyn really didn't have anything to respond to that comment. Seven years ago….. "Whoa! 2001……You know what never mind," she lay back in the curve of the mouth. "So what's there in Japan? Let me guess, some super secret portal temple thingy that will take back to the Naruto world?"

"You'll see, now go and take a nap or something," he commanded. It had only recently occurred to Ashlyn that…..Deidara wasn't the cute rebel bishy that everyone thought he was. In reality he was a serious ninja who if annoyed would treat you like crap. Sure he has his moments, but she guessed when it came to following orders, he was a pretty strict shinobi. Ashlyn turned on her side and closed her eyes. Better do what he says.

…..

When Ashlyn woke up, it was dark outside. She didn't think stress could make her so tired. She sat up slowly.

"Ow…my back…" She rubbed her back and looked up at the roof of the bird's mouth. "Hey Deidara-sama! You awake?" She called.

"Un," he responded.

"You think I can get out of here? I mean I wouldn't commit suicide or anything so…." The bird's mouth slowly opened. She felt the wonderful rush of air on her face. "Thanks. You mind if come up?" No response. "I'll take that as a yes…." She climbed up slowly from the side of the mouth and using the joint of the wing as a step. Deidara was laying on his back, knees bent and hands behind his head. "What're you doing?" She questioned.

"Nothing," he responded.

"Don't you have anything else to do? Or better yet do you have any food?" Deidara gave her a look. She hadn't eaten anything since….that peanut butter and jelly sandwich she had for breakfast.

"No I don't have any food. We'll get some when we land." 

"He sounds like a captain…." Ashlyn thought. "So….how long have you been in Akatsuki?"

"Can't say."

"What's your favorite food?"

"None of your business."

"Am I annoying you right now?"

"Maybe." Wow. He can really be an ignorant and stubborn arse when he wants to be.

"C'mon I know basically what happens in your little organization. You can open up to me you know," she wanted to get to know him better, especially if she was ever set free. She could post some juicy information on the internet if she was.

"So what do you wanna know?" 

"Let's see…. Well let me tell you that I disagree with your opinion about art," might as well start off a conversation about art as opposed to something else.

"How?" He sat up as if he was about to prove a point. "Art should be quick and short-lived. Like an explosion."

"Well……take us for example! We live for a pretty long time! Aren't we art that stands the test of time?" 

"Not necessarily. If your compare our short, miserable lives to the length of eternity, we really are just a fraction of a second when it comes to our lives. Yes we are art if you break us down to structure and intricacy, but we are still short-lived in the sense of time, un." 

"Hmmmm… That's not a good answer." Deidara blinked.

"How?"

"Well one you just agreed with yourself. You pretty much said 'yes' twice. You said when it comes down to our intricacy and structure we are a piece of art. But you say real art is short-lived. And you said our lives are short. So you just contradicted yourself." She gave him a grin. Deidara sighed. (A/N: )

"I was saying that I disagreed that our lives our long-lived, un."

"But, you still consider ourselves art," she attempted to clarify. He nodded. "Oh…."

"Baka." Deidara hit Ashlyn in the back of the head. She rubbed it.

"That was pretty fun! Talking about art and existence! We should have more conversations like this." Ashlyn didn't want to be hated by Deidara, nor be thought of as an annoying brat.

"Yeah whatever," Deidara sighed as he flattened on his back again.

"There really isn't anything we can do, right?" She rested her cheek in her hand.

"Correction, there's nothing for YOU to do. I, on the other hand, could do a variety of things at this very moment, un."

"Like what?"

"Like create something with my clay. I could easily make an assortment of things to entertain me," Deidara said rather proudly.

"Okay….and……so what else?" Deidara cringed.

"Well, I could uh….um blow them up afterwards."

"You do realize that your "variety of things to do" only involved two activities."

"Yeah but still, who doesn't like to see things blow up dramatically?" (A/N: Seriously, who doesn't?)

"Touché," Ashlyn replied turning the other way. "Can you….please?" He looked her way and blinked.

"Do what, un?"

"Make something explode! C'mon, you know you want to!" 

"No. It's a waste of chakra and just plain ludicrous." Wow such a big word to describe stupidity.

"Please! C'mon you know you wanna see an explosion……sparkling brilliantly as a gray cloud of dust and debris clears away from the powerful epicenter which contrasts and shines exquisitely against the black back round of the glittering night sky!" She snickered as she sensed his will power breaking in. One more push…. "And as the explosive energy is released from the artistically made bomb, ripples of kinetic energy shakes the earth somewhat violently causing quick and beautiful destruction where ever it lands. Truly an amazing sight! But you wouldn't want to see that Deidara-sama! It's a waste of charka and energy! Not to mention it's ludicrous and idiotic! Nope not Deidara-sa—"Before she could finish her sentence, Deidara had stood up and his eyes had shadowed. "Um…..are you okay?" 

When she saw the look in his eyes, she shuddered and backed away. He had a Yagami Light look on his face and…it was scarier in person! The manga was NOT over exaggerating! "You know what? You've inspired me! Leader-sama said himself not to under use our charka here and your description was quite captivating, un!" He dug rather aggressively in his clay……pocket….bag things…..pouches! That's the word.

"Um, Deidara-sama……I think you need to calm down," Ashlyn said in that voice you use with "special people."

"How can I not? That speech of yours has me pumped!" He brought out a large mound of clay from his pockets. He started to mold it. He added clumps to it gradually.

"Um….I think that's enough…" He slapped on another clod of clay.

"Nonsense!" Another clump….

"No seriously……you need some aridaline (sp?) or something…." Another clump…..

"It's coming into shape! No turning back now! That would be a complete waste of clay!" Ashlyn nodded slowly and turned the other way.

"I'm going back into the mouth…..you….have fun…..." She climbed back in the bird's mouth and told him to close it which he did of course. It would be a lot safer in there if he decided to make that thing go off… She made herself comfortable and closed her eyes. "I wonder if he has these episodes often…." Ashlyn thought to herself. She heard Deidara laugh maniacally before going to sleep. It was silent for a while….that is until he set his new "masterpiece" off...

-------------------------------

Well here is my second chapter! I noticed from my previous chapter that 1. I was wrong about the chapter with the spoiler...its actually chapter 393 ; 2. That i didn't put spaces between a lot of the words at the ending O.o; So yeah sorry about that. I hope I can get these chapters longer, but it seems a lot longer in Word for some reason... Anyway, that part about art confused me for a while so it took me a little time to comprehend what I just wrote... ENJOY!


	3. Good Morning Osaka!

quizilla190: Okay! Time for the Disclaimer!...Idea! (Leaves room) (Drags back Itachi) Okay Itachi! Time for the Disclaimer!

Itachi: ... What do you want me to do about it?

quizilla190: Um...do it?

Itachi: (sigh) Fine, quizilla190 does not own Naruto or any of its characters.

quizilla190: Arigato Itachi-san!

Itachi: (sigh) (Walks away)

Chapter 3: Good Morning Osaka!

Morning light streamed through the clay bird's mouth. Ashlyn was sleepy after spending some of the night talking to Deidara. She really didn't want to wake up, but then again, she was sleeping in a clay bird that was animated through a supposedly illogical force called chakra. She turned onto her side and faced away from the opening of the mouth, attempting to reduce the amount of light that was hitting her face.

"Hey……." It was Deidara's voice. She responded with silence. "Hey you! Wake up!" This time the voice was more urgent, but she only gave him the response of a light grunt. She heard a sigh and then silence. She hoped that he would just eventually give up trying to wake up her as her mom would usually do. From her point of view, it seemed as though she had won. After hearing more silence and assuring herself that she was victorious, she got comfortable.

"Oi!" Deidara again, this time his voice seemed closer and louder….whoa she didn't even hear or feel him. Then again, he WAS a ninja. She turned to face him with her eyes squinted. She turned to see his hand, a mere inch from her face with its tongue out.

"AGH!" She stumbled back and backed away a good two feet. Deidara was leaning over the top of the bird's beak and letting his hand in. She heard him snicker a little, which was a very Hikaru and Kaoru moment for Deidara. (A/n: Ouran High school Host Club) "What the heck was that for? I told you not to let that thing near me again!" She blushed slightly. Ashlyn's mind was pretty much thinking: Deidara. Hand. Face. Naruto Seven Minutes in Heaven quizzes. She shuddered. Stupid Quizilla site. 

"Well for one thing, "that thing" is my hand, which I can put anywhere I want, for your information, un." Her blush deepened slightly. "Second, you refused to wake up! I had to. This is important, un." Ashlyn blinked. Important?

"So what's the problem?" Deidara waved her up signaling her to come up onto the top of the bird. She climbed out as she did the previous night. He pointed down.

"Does that look like Japan to you?" Ashlyn sweat dropped on the inside. He really doesn't know does he? She leaned over the edge to see the ground below. She really couldn't see anything but the tops of buildings from there.

"Can you bring us down lower? Maybe if I see some signs or something, I could tell you." Sure enough, he brought the clay aircraft lower and closer to the ground. It seemed a lot like Japan, though she wasn't absolutely sure. The signs looked like they were in kanji, but kanji was used in other Asian countries as well. Oh wait! There's that airport she went to in Osaka for summer break! She recognized the pattern on the welcome sign. "This is Japan alright. Osaka, Japan." Deidara nodded.

"Okay. Now we can get some food and supplies, un," Deidara said in a slightly relaxed voice.

"Finally!" Ashlyn groaned/ exclaimed. The bird lowered its altitude greatly, eventually landing in a secluded alleyway. Ashlyn jumped onto the ground and stretched her arms. "Land never felt so good!" Deidara sighed and jumped off the back of the bird and onto the concrete.

"I'll go get some food, un," he said as he was about to walk out of the dark alleyway. Ashlyn stopped him by grabbing the back of his cloak collar. "What?"

"Are you crazy? I mean, do you want to be mobbed by fangirls? Besides, me, by myself in a dark alley way in Japan is not as safe as you staying here. Also, do we even have any money?" Deidara nodded.

"Good point. Leader-sama said himself to keep a low profile here. You might be better with getting what we need and how to pay for it, un." Deidara pulled out a small wad of yen from his cloak and offered it to Ashlyn, whose mouth had dropped open.

"Since when did you have this much money!"

"Leader-sama gave some to me before I left, un." Wow. Akatsuki was filthy rich in our world and was gathering more money in their world. Ashlyn took the money from his hand.

"Stay here and stay hidden. I'll be right back kay?" Deidara didn't give a response. She took a step before he stopped her. "What?" A kunai slid and stopped at her feet. She took a step back.

"Use that. You never know, un." She picked up the metal weapon and put it in the inside pocket of her light jacket which she had tied around her waste before entering the gym.

She walked out of the alleyway and into the streets of Japan.

………

Ashlyn made her way back to the alleyway with bottles of water, box lunches, and Pocky. (A/N: Of course!) She turned the corner and walked deeper into the darkness.

"Hey Deidara-sama! I have some food for u—"She stopped. Oh crap, he wasn't there. This was some practical joke right? Was he abducted by fangirls? No there would've been sign of a struggle. She saw a note in the corner of the alleyway. He better have a good reason for leaving me. She unfolded the note. The handwriting was relatively messy and a little difficult to read. Maybe he hadn't mastered the art of writing in English… It read:

_Had to go. A Jin came up that needed my expertise. A new escort will be coming today, probably within a couple of hours. Leader-sama said to use the money in the bag I left to buy transportation for two to a place called London. Schedule the departure as soon as possible. Keep the gift I left for you. It's a tracking device for the next guy._

_Deidara_

She had to give him points for his vocabulary. Jin? Oh he meant Jinchuuriki!Ashlyn looked down. Sure enough, there was a small bag filled with pure yen. Also a small clay bird lay next to it, like the one that he used to fight Gaara with.

"Kawaii!" Then she thought about something, who was the next escort?

Ashlyn left the extra lunch box in the alley and left for a café. She ate there and used the café's computer to see the schedule for a flight. Now that she thought about it, what was in London of all places? I mean, you'd expect wherever Akatsuki was bringing her to be in Japan right? Also, if they just wanted to go to London, why didn't they just go over the Atlantic Ocean? Why did they have to go ALL THE WAY to Japan? She sighed. Maybe they haven't grasped the principle that the Earth is round yet in the Naruto world. Maybe to them this was the only possible route. She took a bite out of a sushi roll and a sip from her water bottle.

Also, who would be the next escort? She mentally went through the list of possibilities. Definitely not Pain or Konan. They're to high up to do that. Zetsu, Sasori, Kisame or Kakazu would be a pain to get through security of the airport, considering their appearance and sheer amount of weapons they keep on them. Hidan……would be okay IF he didn't bring his scythe and she didn't mention anything about religion; though there could be some complications. She wasn't sure if Tobi was even in the organization yet, and if he was, she didn't think the founder of the whole set up would go. Not to mention the mask thing. The only other person was Itachi who would definitely be okay with Ashlyn. He looked normal enough and knew how to control himself. As long as she didn't piss him off, she thought he would be okay with her. So right now the most likely candidate would be Itachi……..SCORE!

Another thought hit her. Didn't Itachi just (!SPOILER!) die? But then again, Deidara died and he was her last escort. That means Itachi should still be alive! YATTA! She leaned back in the swivel chair, and tried to comprehend what was really happening right then and there. 

1. A so called fictional organization had kidnapped her

2. She flew over the Pacific Ocean on a clay bird with a fictional character

3. She was now alone in Japan….waiting for another fictional character to pick her up

A thought came from her subconscious. Shouldn't she call her parents to say she was okay? Why wasn't she right now? Why didn't she want to go back? Why was she cooperating without any struggle what so ever? She closed her eyes, let her head lean all the way back, and stretched her arms. She created a fist in each hand and put them over her eyes so that her palmed side was facing the ceiling. She relaxed the fists, moved them from her eyes, and opened her eyes at the same time letting her see the ceiling. It was wrong that she was making her parents worry about her like this, but….something was happening….happening to HER. Sure she could've refused Deidara and gone on living happy with the fact that, yes, they do exist. But it was a once in a lifetime opportunity that she just couldn't resist. 

She shifted her weight forward so she could face the computer screen again. She looked lazily into the screen with her chin rested on her knuckles. What to do…... She did have an immense amount of money and the escort would be arriving in the next few hours. Maybe she shouldn't move from the café. She wasn't fluent in Japanese and it would make it harder for the escort to find her. And the last thing she wanted was to have an escort with a short temper frustrated…..with her. She sighed and returned her hand to the mouse. The only flight to London that was cheap AND had seats for two that were next to each other was at about eleven o'clock. Why did flights have to have such random departure times? She looked at the clock at the bottom right hand corner of the computer screen. 12:47 P.M. Deidara left at about 11:45… It had been about an hour. The new guy could come at anytime really. 

Ashlyn yawned lazily. Her internal clock was all over the place. Right now she should be sleeping. She rested her chin on the table top.

"Soooo bored…" She looked out the window to her left. She saw a small tapioca shop. "Mmmmm….Tapioca…" She looked around. She technically had another hour. It wouldn't hurt to walk across the street would it? "I mean, the odds that Itachi is my escort are high right? And Itachi is patient right?" She assured herself and made her way out of the café.

……

Ashlyn took a large gulp of her Lychee Pearl Tapioca drink. It had been another ten minutes and… nothing had happened.

"So…….bored." She looked out the window again and sighed inwardly. Anytime now….. Now she sort of wished it was Sasori picking her up, that way, she wouldn't have to worry about him being late.

"Hey! You!" Ashlyn jumped in her seat. "Is that bird yours!" She shuddered. Definitely not Itachi…..Damn it! She answered quietly and timidly without turning.

"Y-yes." Who was it? She couldn't recognize his voice. Sure by the personality, she could automatically say Deidara but…. Her thoughts were interrupted by the booming voice. 

"Get your stuff and let's go!" The voice commanded. She gathered up her stuff nervously. She turned to see the source of the voice. It was….

"H-Hidan! You're the escort!" Ashlyn held a slight blush on her face. It was because of the fact that…. Wow. He was wearing…designers clothing! No really! It was like a contemporary mafia member thing going on or something. He was wearing a deep violet buttoned down shirt with thin, white lining under a gray, vertically striped jacket. The violet shirt was slightly open at the top letting the Jashin pendant show along with a little of his chest. He had a pair of sunglasses in the left pocket of the jacket. He was wearing what seemed to be black, dresser shoes with loose yet somewhat fitting jet black pants. It all fit him perfectly and accented his violet eyes and white hair very nicely. Nothing like how Deidara came running into her school with his Akatsuki cloak on.

"Yeah. So what?" He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the small tapioca shop.

"…" This was going to be interesting…

--------------------------

Okay here's my third chapter! I just want to say something. First, I actually planned for Itachi to be the second escort, but I thought I would be Mary-Suish and yeah. I have a random opinion so just hear me out. You know when Itachi and Kisame came to kidnap Naruto at about episode 86 or something? And Itachi was at the door and he said something like, "Naruto. Why don't you come with us?" When you think about it, why he even ask? I mean he's Itachi Uchiha, the dude who can literally blow you up with his eyes! He doesn't go, "Why don't you come with us?" he goes, "Come with us or I'll blow you up." It was like that moment in the Konoha Sports Festival when you see Itachi and Kisame waiting in line for the restroom! It's like, why don't they just blow everyone up to get to the restroom? And there were ANBU BEHIND them! XD Yep...yeah I just had to express that opinion. I was going to make Ashlyn say or think it when talking to Itachi, but since he's not there…Oh and if you don't know what the Konoha Sports Festival, just search it on Youtube or something. :D 


	4. Let's try not to die, shall we?

Okay guys, BLAST FROM THE PAST TIME. It's been something like 3 years since I've updated or written for this story. Since then, I would hope to say my writing has improved somewhat. At first, my initial idea was to complete this amazing fanfiction my friend and I were working on called 11 which was a Naruto fanfiction that was completely comprised of OCs. It TECHNICALLY has not died yet and I MIGHT put some chapters up with the permission of my friend. Now then, after that, I went on to write an original story for my own entertainment that I might post up too. I can't exactly remember where I wanted to go with this story since it was my 8th grade self writing it. It's...been a while. So, I'll be seeing what I can do with what I've got and I apologize for any inconsistencies with the previous chapters.

Now, I have the right mind to say the disclaimer myself. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and I, quizilla190, do not own any of the characters pertaining to the manga or anime.

Chapter 4: Let's try not to die, shall we?

I couldn't help but wonder who's brilliant idea it was to send Hidan to the regular world. He is loud, opinionated, and worst of all, waaaay too pasionate about his religion. I sat awkwardly and uncomfortably in the metal chair in the in-airport restaurant we, or rather he, had decided he had wanted to eat at. I averted my eyes and stared at the ground and at the people passing busily in the terminal. For some reason, eye contact with Hidan was much marder than with Deidara. Must be something about that entire cult and murder thing that he does. Nah, can't be.

"So," he started as he sipped on his high energy drink. I jumped a little in my seat and darted my eyes nervously to his. "Your name is... Astley right?" I cleared my throat.

"Uhm, it's...Ashly-"

"HUH? I can't hear you!"

"My name's Ashlyn!" I stated.

"Ah... that's a stupid name..." He commented nonchalantly. I tugged at my jacket. Dear Lord, can't Japanese people tell that this man and I ARE NOT RELATED? For real, for what reason would a 20-something year old man with bleach white hair decide to bring young American girl to London? The adventure I was seeking seemed less and less appealing by the minute. It was awkward. There was nothing to talk about. Deidara was reasonably sane and we could at least talk about art. But Hidan? Nothing. Nothing except religion which is on the top 3 things I do NOT want to bring up at any time with him (or anyone else for that matter).

I ended up eyeing one of those random stores you find in an airport. It was a clothing store with all kinds of awesome Japanese-type clothing. There was even this one shirt in the window that caught my attention-

"Do you need clothes?" Hidan questioned, breaking my train of thought. I looked at him. In a strange way, he seemed nervous too. I guess it was because he did not know how to talk to me either. Then again, he really didn't have to. Mentally answering the question, I thought about how I had had the same clothes on for a day...

"Actually...yeah, sort of," I replied hesitantly. "Do you mind if I went and-"

"Escaped? Yeah sure why not, I could kill you then and save myself the trouble of bringing you back. Man wouldn't that be a dream..." He looked to his left, as if he were seriously thinking over the plan. The smirk that grew on his face gave me a bad taste in my mouth.

"..." Okay Ashlyn, today's goal is to not die. Just DON'T be found miles away from home in a Japanese dumpster chopped up and mutilated. If I can just keep on his good side and not bother him, I might be able to get away with it. I gathered the nerve to speak, "I...don't really need new clothes if it's too much trouble for you. Honest." His violet eyes looked into mine, his grin gone. His countenance had turned hard.

"But you just said you needed clothes," he started. "Are you trying to lie to me?" I panicked.

"No, I'm just trying to be considerate-"

"Are you trying to make excuses now? You know," he paused, "Jashin damns liars."

"_Shizzzzzzz...!" _I thought. _"I'm going to die. I'm so dead." _Plan B. Say things like they are.

"Okay, well yes. I need clothes. May I please go and buy myself some clothes?" I attempted to say this with a firmer voice.

"...Are you having an attitude with me now?" Hidan raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"No, I'm just telling you the truth," I stated flatly. Well, that last statement did have a tinge of attitude...

"I think you are having an attitude," he said as he put his drink down. He stood up, showing how tall he really was. Compared to me, he seemed like a giant; an angry, well-dressed giant. I gulped.

"I am not having an attitude," I defended, but my voice faltered, breaking somewhere in the sentence.

"Well if you are Miss," he reached into his jacket pocket menacingly. "We might have to fix that." He smiled a gruesome smile filled with malice and and contempt. It was the sort of smile I could imagine on a serial killer telling one of his victims that 'the end would come soon.' I felt the back of my neck grow numb. My stomach had shrunk and was trying to evacuate its contents as quickly as it could. I hated this feeling. The feeling of being helpless mixed with a hint of imminent danger. "Hmmmm?"

"I-I'm not having an attitude! I'm telling you the truth! So please, give me the money and I won't escape," I snapped at him. "I just don't want to be crazy murdered by you in the next 24 hours!"

By this time, both of us were out of our seats. Hidan was stunned. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. After a few moments of staring him down, I realized what had just come out of my mouth. Covering my mouth with both hands, I quickly seated myself again and watched the tiled floor wide-eyed. I might as well steal a pen to write on my arm so they can identify my body...

"I'm sorry," I murmured in defeat. I was not sure of what would happen next, or whether I should leave my eyes open to see it. Then, after the reorganizing of footfalls, I heard the beginnings of laughter. What started out as a soft chuckle turned into bolsterous laughter. I sighed inwardly with relief. I thought I was safe until I felt a hand reach out with great speed and grab the front of my shirt. I looked up and saw a crazy look in Hidan's eyes which was matched only by the crazy blade he clenched in his left hand to my throat. His body still shook with the aftershocks of a good laugh, but the knife he held was steady.

"You know, you're not half bad," he started. "I like your honesty, but call me crazy or disrespect me again..." He pressed the cold metal to my skin, "and I will kill you."

"Yes sir," I said hesitantly, afraid that I might be cut simply by talking.

"Alright then." Hidan removed the blade from my throat and returned it into his jacket where I was now almost sure more weapons hid. He released his grip on my shirt and I fell into the chair again. "Come on, let's get you your friggen clothes..." He threw his energy drink can into a trash bin with vigor and continued towards the store. I got up from the chair, my knees still shaking, and followed behind.

I ask myself once again, where is the concerned Japanese populace when you need them?

...

"Welcome!" I was greeted by a cheerful looking Japanese woman whose 'welcome' sounded more like 'wherecome.' Hidan passed the woman, ignoring her stare completely. She turned away, probably assuming that his snow white hair and magenta eyes were attributed to him being a foreigner. We were in an airport after all.

Looking around the store, I suddenly felt self-concious of what I was wearing. The now musky shirt and cheap school basketball shorts on my body seemed so out of place in such a nice, clean, and orderly place. My hair, frizzy and curlier than ever, was still tied up in a ponytail since I questioned how it would look if I were to take it down after such a long period of time. The employees of the store smiled politely. I suppose my tan skin and slightly slitted eyes gave away that I was Asian, but not Japanese. I was nothing compared to the eccentric colorations of Hidan.

"Here." A few items of clothing were shoved into my arms. "Wear those." I looked at the bundle with a puzzled look for a second. _Shouldn't I be picking out my clothes?_ I was about to voice my opinion when I remembered what had happened outside. Quickly abandoning that option, I took the clothes and made my way to the dressing rooms.

As I was going to turn the corner to reach the dressing rooms, I felt the footfalls of a person following behind me. _No..._ I continued to walk, but turned my head slightly in an attempt to see the figure through my peripheral vision. Of course, it was Hidan, towering over me. When I got to the door, I paused and turned to him. He looked at me with suspicious eyes and a frown of indifference. _He wouldn't... _Still watching him, I turned the knob of the door slowly and stepped into the room. To my horror, he took a step too.

"Woah woah woah. What're you doing?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I can't leave you out of my sight. Those were my orders," he retorted bitterly. Funny how these "orders" didn't apply to Deidara...

"I'm just going to change, give me a few minutes," I tried to argue. "Really, you don't need to watch me." Hidan smirked.

"What are you so afraid of? That I'm going to rape you or something?" He shifted his weight onto one leg, emphasizing his amusement. "Get over yourself. What are you, like, twelve?" I frowned and squinted my eyes into a glare.

"I'm sixteen for your information," I reported with some sense of pride.

"Sixteen, huh?"

"Yep. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get these on and we can go on our merry way." I closed the door successfully and assumed that he had given into my request. I finally got a chance to look at the clothes Hidan had picked out for me. It was all pretty nice. Some black leggings that stopped at my knees excused the somewhat short length of a floral skirt. A sandy beige tank top was accompanied by a light, yet well-made denim jacket. I was surprised at how it all fit so well, but remembered how fancy schmancy Hidan was dressed. Leaving my hair up, I stepped out of the dressing stall. I dared to say, "you're sense of fashion is pretty good Hidan. I really like what you picked." He smiled, flattered.

"Well duh. You know, sometimes I feel as if I'M the true artist out of the group," he claimed. "Both of their definitions of art are stupid in my opinion." He stopped for moment and took a second to look me over again with a blank look on his face. After a few moments, I began to grow worried.

"Is... there something wrong?" He looked me in the eyes with the same blank stare.

"You...said you were sixteen?" Before I could answer, Hidan and forced me back into the dressing room and up against the wall, holding my arms behind my back. He pressed his body against mine. "This would be okay then, right?" I felt his breath on my ear. My heart pounded out of fear. The temples in my head had turned cold, as if my thoughts were causing back-up and weren't flowing correctly. I had been kidding around with the being killed part, but is this really the way I want to go? I shut my eyes.

"Please...let me go..." I considered threatening to scream, but I knew that he could silence me in a second. I braced myself for the worst, still not fully knowing what the "worst" was. I heard a faint 'tch', then the weight off my body was lifted. As quickly as I could, I retreated to the opposite corner of the small stall, trying to keep as far away as I could. After threatening to kill me and now this, it was apparent that he was nothing like the laid-back nature of Deidara and that I could not treat him like Deidara.

Hidan straightened his clothes and looked at me again. I couldn't tell if it was amusement, pity, or disappointment in his eyes. He sighed and started to say something, but decided against it. He exitted the room and said briefly, "Meet me at the counter to pay for the clothes."

As I heard him moving further away, I took a seat in the bench that was stationed across from the mirror and looked at my reflection.

Was this all really worth it?

Dang, got serious at the end huh? Forgive me, I am older now XD Sorry for those of you who wanted to read something funny and uplifting, but I wanted to put for realism into the story. Now, who KNOWS how long it will be until I post another chapter, but at least you have THIS to entertain you for a while. 8D


End file.
